This is where I leave you
by Skovko
Summary: Katarina is in a relationship with Miz but they seem to fight more and more. She can't take the lonely life that comes along with dating someone who's constantly on the road.
1. Fighting

"You asshole!" Katarina screamed while throwing a glass at his head.

He ducked down at the last second so the glass hit the wall behind him instead. She saw the fury in his eyes and got scared. She wasn't sure what scared her the most: his angry eyes or the fact that she had thrown a glass at him. She had never done something like that before.

They never seemed to do anything else but fight these days. Fight and make up in an endless circle. She couldn't even remember what had started this recent fight. These days it didn't seem to matter. They would fight over the smallest things.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

He moved quickly through the room towards her. She tried backing away but he was in front of her fast. He grabbed her arms and pinned her up against the wall and screamed into her face.

"You don't ever throw anything at me again! You got that?"

Spit was flying from his mouth as he was screaming.

"Yes..." She cried silently.

For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other.

"Miz, please," she said and pushed her crotch against his. "I need you so bad."

He leaned in and kissed her. She could feel he was still angry. His kisses were hard and demanding and he was biting the lower lip. He let go of her arms and his hands went under her nightgown. She felt her panties drop to the floor. She opened his pants fast the pulled them down. He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall again. She pushed the ass backwards against him and a second later she felt him push his dick into her pussy full force. He fucked her angrily, hard and brutal. She let him have her any way that he wanted.

He pulled out of her after he came. She could feel he wasn't as angry anymore. He kissed her neck.

"We gotta stop doing this," he said.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I know," she said.

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"It's just so hard for me. You're on the road all the time and I miss you so much. I thought I could do this life but I can't. It's too hard," she cried.

He put his arms around her.

"We will find a solution. We got to. I don't wanna lose you," he said.


	2. An opening

"Wake up. Wake up, Kat," she heard his voice from far away.  
"Go away," she said grumpy and rolled over to the other side.  
"Kat, come on. Katarina!" He said loud.  
"What?" She asked and finally looked at him.  
"I got good news," he said and smiled big.  
"Do you wanna share them with me or can I go back to sleep?" She asked, still feeling grumpy.  
"I called Stephanie to hear if there was anything we could do about our situation. It turns out there's an opening in catering. You can get the job if you want," he said.

She suddenly felt wide awake and sat up.

"Does that mean..." She started and looked at him hopeful.  
"Yes, you can go on the road with me. We don't have to be seperated anymore," he said.  
"She threw herself at him and hugged him.  
"And I get to eat your delicious food everyday," he said and laughed.

She pushed him onto his back.

"I can give you dessert already," she said in a teasing voice and climbed on top of him.

He gave her a dirty look.

"I would very much like that," he said.

She took off her nightgown. She was naked underneath. She had never gotten her panties on again after he had taken them off last night.

She slowly pushed herself down his legs while kissing him down his stomach. His breathing was getting a little heavy. She reached his pants and unzipped them. She pulled them down along with his boxers and dropped them on the floor. She grabbed his dick with one hand and put her lips to the tip. She opened her mouth and took him inside, slowly moving her head up and down. She felt how he grew inside her mouth. He was moaning and she loved to hear him enjoy it.

She stopped before he came. She wanted to feel him inside her. She moved upwards and kissed him. She was still holding his dick in her hand and she moved it to her pussy and slowly slid down on him. He closed his eyes and moaned. She started riding him slowly. He placed his hands on her hips but let her control the pace. She started speeding up as she felt climax drawing near. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He loved seeing her cum. She closed her own eyes and felt the orgasm run through her body. When she opened her eyes again, he was smiling. She smiled back at him. She kept riding him, now faster as he liked it. He squeezed her hips tight as he came. She collapsed on top of him with him still inside her.

"What now?" She asked.  
"Now we pack our things. We leave tomorrow," he answered.  
"I'm really going with you?" She asked, still not completely sure that this was true.  
"Yes, you are," he said and kissed her.


	3. The break up

The first couple of days on the road had been nice. It was all new and exiting to her but the exitement quickly died down. He was one of the best heels in the company and that meant he had to work a lot. Not only inside the ring at night. There were promos, fan meetings and autograph signings. On top of that he spent hours each day working out and he often went out with some of his friends from the company. Often it was "boys' night out" as they called it and she was left in their hotelroom.

He came home drunk at 3 in the morning. She was still up. She hadn't been able to sleep. He went over to her and started kissing her while trying to take off her nightgown.

"Stop it, Miz. I'm not in the mood," she said and pushed him away.  
"Oh, come on. I need you right now," he said and moved in on her again.  
"I said stop it!" She shouted and pushed him harder.

He stumbled and landed on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted back.  
"This is not what I signed up for," she said.  
"Why isn't anything ever good enough for you? We're here together like you wanted but still that's not enough," he said in an angry tone.  
"You're never here!" She shouted.

He got off the floor and walked towards her.

"I didn't bring you here to fight. I brought you here so we could be together," he said.  
"But we aren't together. You're always out with someone else and I'm just as alone here as I was at home," she said.

He tried taking her in his arms to hug her but she wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch me right now," she said and turned her back on him.

That made him mad.

"Don't turn your back on me," he said and grabbed her shoulders.

She turned around in an instant and slapped him. Both of them were shocked. She had never slapped him before. She had no idea what had gotten into her to make her do that. His shocked expression turned to anger. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"So you want it rough, huh?" He shouted while holding her down.  
"Miz, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said scared.  
"I'll give it to you rough then," he said in a low tone between his teeth.

He was holding both her arms over her head with one hand while pulling her panties off with the other.

"No Miz, not like this," she cried but he wasn't listening.

She cried louder as she felt his dick being forced into her.

"Miz, stop it. You're hurting me," she cried.

Crying and begging didn't help. It was like another man had taken over his body. He kept slamming into her as hard as he could while holding her arms locked over her head. There was nothing she could do to get away. He made a loud grunt as he came. He let go off her and went to the bathroom. She rolled over to the side and cried silently.

A couple of minutes later he came back in.

"Kat, are you asleep?" He whispered as he went to lie down beside her.

She had her back turned against him and didn't answer. He put his arm around her and kissed her back.

"I'm really sorry, Kat. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," he whispered.

She still didn't answer.

He woke up the next day. She was gone. A letter was left on her pillow.

 _Dear Miz._  
 _This is where I leave you._  
 _We only seem to hurt each other no matter if we're together or away from each other._  
 _I love you but I can't live like this anymore._  
 _I forgive you for last night but I can't ever be with you again after what happened._  
 _Katarina._


End file.
